Rusty
Backstory Mako had a tough life every since he was young. He grew up in a terrible neighborhood and had an extremely large, poor family. Mako was the youngest of 13 siblings. In their town the only rule was the strong survive and the weak die. Out of all his 13 siblings he was the most determined to survive. As years passed he become more cold towards the world up to the point where he would show anyone but his family his true side. He work hard for his family so they would survive. Mako started to get desperate and starts into crime. He started stealing from small business' and stealing off the goods. Out of his 13 sibling only 5 remain. Once on a job he was seen and chased after by a young hero, once Mako was cornered he released he quirk and swiftly broke the hero's arms and legs after words he smashed the young hero's head in. After he turned of his quirk he saw a bloody pool where the body once was. Mako went back to the job but was found by many pros who came as the kid's backup he decided to run back to his home, to his family to lay low that's when a raging fire burned into his families home. Mako was hit in the face by the fire severely burning him and while he ran out of the home after trying to help his family only he and one of his sisters managed to live. Mako decided to leave his sister to get help from the heroes while he made his getaway. After the incident Mako decided to wear a mask to hide his hideously burned face and to protect him from the smell of smoke. Mako left his town and didn't return for years after returning he went to his family's home and planted flowers at the spot they died. He decided to rob some banks in the city he returned to and met a real Loose Fuse who asked Mako to fight with him for pay of course. Mako agreed and they started working together. While on a big job they got trapped in a meat factory while trying to get away. When cornered Mako grabbed the nearest item, a rusty meat hook attached to a iron chain, and started swinging it around. Mako and Fuse killed almost all of the heroes but a few got away with severe wounds. After that day Mako kept the Hook on him as a weapon and since then he gained the nickname "Rusty". Personality Mako seems like a calm, cold-hearted individual who doesn't care about others lives other than his own family's. But underneath that mask is a man who is seething with anger, rage, and revenge toward heroes who killed and turned a blind eye to his family. Appearance Mako is an absolute unit. He is big and easy to notice. He has a big tattoo on his belly. He doesn't wear a shirt. He wears a gas mask to hide his face and protect his against smoke. He has a black vest that covers his shoulders. And he carries a Rusty hook on an iron chain. Abilities Superhuman Strength: Mako has abnormal strength. He can pull 2 tons with one arm. Quirk Road Rage Allows the user to store any negative emotions inside of them and then later allows the user to release all of the negative emotions and turn it into pure brute strength. The user can also create an intense aura around them when this ability is activated. Equipment Rusty Hook: Mako's Only weapon and has a chain connected so Mako doesn't lose it. Stats Normal Stats: Road Rage stats: Trivia * After the fire that killed most of Mako's family he became traumatized and goes out of control when he smells or breathes in smoke. Category:Villains Category:Transformation Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Characters